I Will Never Let You Go
by Tigerstripe
Summary: This is a tragic love story between Whiteleaf, or Whitepaw, and Birchheart, or Birchpaw. But after tragedy forces the lovers apart, Whiteleaf, soon to bear kits, is thrown into a prophecy that will only bring harm. Or will it? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

I'll Never Let You Go 

By Fan-Fic's one and only… TIGERSTRIPE!

Disclaimer: as usual, I own only my own insanity

Summary: This is a tragic love tale of Whiteleaf, Brightheart's kit, and Birtchheart, Ferncloud's kit. I don't usually write love stories, but occasionally I feel sappy enough! And I think these two would be cool, in other words, I AM IN LOVE WITH BIRTCHHEART!

Prologue 

(((()))) A white figure with ginger splashes slipped through the undergrowth. A longhaired white tom raced behind her.

"Brightheart!" the tomcat mewed urgently. "Brightheart, _where_ are you taking me?" Brightheart's eyes glittered with excitement and something else. Maybe a hint of amusement.

"Just keep up, Cloudtail. This is important!" She dived into a clump of bracken and Cloudtail was prodded in the nose as he joined her. "Shh!" she hissed quietly, and peered through a bush. Curiosity gripped Cloudtail as he wondered what had gotten his mate so worked up about this. Peering through the bush told him all he needed to know.

Cloudtail saw his clan mate, Birtchheart, sitting in a small clearing. A pair of soft velvet green eyes gazed at him from the opposite side of the clearing and a small white cat, similar to Cloudtail only without the blue eyes, and he barley contained a yowl of alarm as the white she-cat padded up to Birtchheart, and rubbed her cheek against his. It was his daughter, Whiteleaf! Cloudtail glanced at his mate and was astounded to see her _beaming_! No way could she be okay with this.

(((()))) He led the she-cat to Reflecting Lake, where he told her, "I can't believe this! She can't love Birtchheart! He's a traitor!" Brightheart looked surprised.

"But he didn't mean to kill Sandstorm, now did he?" Cloudtail's heart still ached for his uncle's dead mate.

"He still did it, though! Firestar should have banished Birtchheart on the spot!" Brightheart sighed and touched her mussel against Cloudtail's affectionately.

"It's Whiteleaf's decision." She pointed out, gently. Cloudtail glared at the sky, where Starclan supposedly lived. He didn't believe in the tales of Starclan, and he felt just as uncomfortable admitting his daughter loved a traitor. But the stars were covered in clouds, and as he watched, rain spattered down heavily. Cloudtail glanced at Brightheart, and his eyes softened.

He loved her, and that was all that mattered right now.

((())) Starclan could see Birtchheart and Whiteleaf clearly, despite the tormenting clouds. Sandstorm yowled into the sky with the utmost hate. She wanted to live again, and now the cat that she had watched being mentored was with her killer.

Whitestorm, Sandstorm's former mentor, licked her ear.

"He didn't mean to kill you, Sandstorm." He purred. Sandstorm refused to be comforted. She stormed around Starclan came, slashing at trees and tearing up the ground. She stood in front of Bluestar all of a sudden, and, fleetingly forgetting that this was her former leader, she spat at Bluestar's paws. Bluestar reared in fury and wise Spottedleaf, with her new helper, Swiftpaw, stepped swiftly between the battle-ready cats.

Spottedleaf rushed to Sandstorm, and mewed, "Sandstorm. What would Firestar say if he saw you like this?" Sandstorm started to say that she thought if he knew he would tear the earth apart, but Spottedleaf cut across her. "What would Firestar say if he knew you were so desperate to tear love apart? Sandstorm, love cannot be broken. Please, do not take offense when I tell you that I still love Firestar, and proudly watch him everyday, helping Leafwing as best as possible." Sandstorm bristled at the small, gentle cat but was unwilling to sink her claws into the she-cat. She was only trying to help!

Spottedleaf murmured, "All will work out. Maybe you should talk to Whiteleaf, or Birtchheart for that matter, when they go to sleep tonight. But do not try to separate them in any way, or we will know you as the separator of love." Sandstorm glared at the ground in frustration.

"I will not interfere, but I promise you no good will come of this!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks Frostpaw for your review and the suggestion about Birchheart!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own insanity**

Chapter 1

Birchheart

(((()))) Birchheart opened his eyes to see a gray dawn peeking through the warriors' den. He glanced at Whiteleaf fondly, who was curled up next to him, and then at Cloudtail. His heart froze. The tom was looking at him, his eyes flicking towards Whiteleaf with fatherly protection. The white warrior had never forgiven him for Sandstorm's death, and even though it pained him to admit that he never particularly liked the pale ginger she-cat, he was sorry to have done it.

He had been play fighting with Spiderpaw one day in his early apprentice hood and he had lashed out, attempting to give Spiderpaw a nasty cut on his ear to repay for his split nose when Sandstorm had jumped between them, as their playing was becoming to rough. Birchpaw had sliced Sandstorm's throat accidentally and Sandstorm had died in the dirt that night. He remembered that moment clearly.

Birchpaw watched in horror as Sandstorm fell to the ground, her throat convulsing with blood.

"**SANDSTORM!" he yowled out, but she couldn't hear him. His tears were like meaningless rain to her as Spiderpaw ran for help. Panic rose inside him as he watched Sandstorm struggle helplessly for her life. **

"**I'm sorry Sandstorm!" he wailed. "Please don't die!" he knew he would be sent from camp anyways, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand looking at Ferncloud's disappointed face, or Firestar's horror-stricken one. **

**He turned and fled into the forest that was his home. That had been for so long. He ran for a long time, flinching as he heard a chorus of wails splitting the night.**

**The rain pelted down on him mercilessly, and once or twice he caught sight of Sandstorm sitting in the shadows, simply watching him. He ignored her and ran into the night, not positively sure that on his face were the rain, or if they were tears. He plodded on, until he rammed into something solid. The creature had the scent of Thunderclan.**

**He had been found, but as the gray form emerged into the dim light where Birchpaw could see him, he could only recall distantly ever seeing him. Then it hit him.**

"Graystripe?" he asked. The tom purred in pleasure, and led the small tom back to camp.

Thinking back, Birchheart still was amazed that Firestar didn't kill him; Sandstorm had been his mate, after all.

But now, as he gazed into the hard, blue eyes of his fellow warrior, Cloudtail, he saw more than dislike. He saw pure hatred.

To Cloudtail, killing Sandstorm, AND loving his daughter, must have the impact of a monster on the thunderpath. Birchheart rose, trying not to wake Whiteleaf, but looking at Cloudtail all the while, and ducked out of the den.

"Birchheart! There you are!" called a voice, and the young tom turned to see Firestar striding towards him, beaming. He had never been so welcomed in his life, except for by Whiteleaf.

_What's the occasion?_ Birchheart wondered idly as the leader reached him. _Firestar hasn't so much as shared a mouse with me since Sandstorm's death. Now he looks like I'm the king of the world!_ Birchheart grinned slightly at his own humor. Firestar looked at Birchheart proudly.

"Mousefur tells me you brought back more fresh-kill than she's ever seen in the pile, and the thaw is still keeping mice away because of those floods! Good job! Why don't you lead a hunting party and teach them all how you managed!" Birchheart bowed his head, feeling like he would never tell his clanmates that his love for Whiteleaf was what kept him hunting hard. But he turned never the less to find a hunting party.

((())) Birchheart took his apprentice, Swiftpaw with him, and also brought along Whiteleaf and HER apprentice, Needlepaw.

He had never known the stock of apprentices to be so huge.

The four cats raced out for hunting, and Birchheart taught Swiftpaw how to catch a raven.

The day passed, and by sunset, the exhausted cats trooped back to camp, overloaded with fresh-kill.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N booya! I'm updating (beat THAT Ravenpelt!) this chapter is only long because I'm going to put in the Thunderclan allegiances.

**Leader: Firestar (duh) handsome golden tabby tom**

Apprentice: Mosspaw Deputy: Graystripe longhaired gray tom 

_**Apprentice: Silverpaw**_

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt gray she-cat with blue eyes 

**Apprentice: Leafpool brown tabby she-cat**

**Warriors: Birchheart: gray tom (with darker flecks) green eyes**

Apprentice: Swiftpaw 

**Whiteleaf: longhaired white she-cat with green eyes**

Apprentice: Needlepaw 

**Spiderleg: long-legged black tom**

Apprentice: Darkpaw 

**Ashfur: gray tom**

**Rainwhisker: dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom**

Apprentice: Woodpaw 

**Brambleclaw: brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail: longhaired white tom**

Apprentice: Proudpaw 

**Brightheart: ginger-and-white she-cat**

**Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw 

**Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat**

_**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**_

**Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom**

Apprentice: Sunpaw 

**Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes**

**Ravenpelt: black tom, former loner**

Apprentice: Wildpaw 

**Mistflower: tabby she-cat, former kittypet**

Apprentice: Moonpaw 

**Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom**

**Sootfur: lighter gray tom with amber eyes**

Apprentice: Silentpaw 

**Apprentices: Mosspaw _golden she-cat with black stripes_**

**Swiftpaw _Black tom with white paws_**

**Needlepaw _black she-cat with golden stripes_**

**Wildpaw _dark golden tabby tom_**

**Hawkpaw _brown tabby she-cat_**

**Silentpaw _dark gray tom with silver eyes_**

**Moonpaw _silver she-cat_**

**Woodpaw _dark ginger she-cat_**

**Darkpaw _black tom_**

**Proudpaw _calico she-cat_**

**Sparrowpaw _tortoiseshell tom_**

**Silverpaw _Silver she-cat with black stripes_**

**Sunpaw _Pretty amber she-cat with blue eyes_**

Queens: Sorreltail _dappled she-cat with white paws_

Elders: Longtail_ pale tom, retired early due to failed eyesight_

Goldenflower _pale ginger she-cat_

Chapter 2

Whiteleaf woke up and found her head lying on Birchheart's shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes again, content to stay with this warrior for the rest of her life.

"You're behavior is despicable!" Spat a voice and Whiteleaf peered wearily at Cloudtail.

"I don't really feel like explaining to you again that it's my own choice in the matter, Dad." She retorted. Cloudtail snorted and stalked out of the den.

"He's never forgiven me for Sandstorm…" Birchheart whispered and Whiteleaf looked up sadly.

"Well, I forgive you, and I won't ever let Cloudtail stand between us." She laughed and licked Birchheart's ear warmly, getting up and stretching. "Even Brightheart supports us. Come on, lets tell Needlepaw and Swiftpaw to hunt together, then we can have some free time to do… ah, whatever." She wriggled her tail in anticipation and Birchheart got to his feet as well.

'''

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of you're life?" Firestar asked his apprentice formerly. The silver and black apprentice nodded fervently then started and added hastily,

"I do."

"Then I now give you you're new name. Silverpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silverstorm, for you're loyalty which is as strong as a storm." Firestar touched her head and she respectfully licked his shoulder.

"Silverstorm!" Whiteleaf called out traditionally and Silverstorm looked at her with gratitude, and then looked around as the cats around them cheered her new name. She did a little dance and the clan roared with laughter.

"There's the comedian we know and love!" Graystripe told her, yellow eyes shining.

**A/N** **Silverstorm is my best friend EVER on myspace, so yeah, ROCK ON SILVERSTORM!**

Birchheart motioned to Whiteleaf for the tunnel to the opening of the camp and she bounded through it with Birchheart right behind her.

"I never would have expected Graystripe to take someone else, let alone someone so young!" Birchheart joked and Whiteleaf purred in agreement. Graystripe's gaze obviously rested on Silverstorm.

A/N there you go, Silvy, you're dream fulfilled! Lol! 

"Firestar wants to see you, Whiteleaf." A voice mewed from behind them. They turned to see Cloudtail sanding there, his blue eyes narrowed in distain. Birchheart bristled.

"Are you stalking us or something?" he cried, anger and amazement showing in his eyes. Cloudtail rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a retort but Whiteleaf brushed past him and growled,

"I think I hear Brightheart calling for you." She told her father coolly and she pulled him with her back to camp.

Whiteleaf left Cloudtail at the camp entrance and mad her way to the hollow cave carved into high ledge. She reflected how hard she and Birchheart had worked to put it there, with the help of Spiderleg.

That had been the day she had changed her destiny.

"Spiderleg!" Whiteleaf whispered to her friend as she pressed her fur against his. He turned his almond amber eyes onto her and she once again thought he had the perfect eyes.

"**Yes, Blossom?" he asked, using her private nickname. She switched her tone to teasing mockery and purred,**

"**I was thinking, widow ((like black widow, by the way)) that we make a den for Firestar. He is very wounded you know." She added dramatically. "Sleeping in the common warriors den don't you think?" **

**Spiderleg bent and respectfully licked her paw. **

"**Of course, milady." He whispered. She laughed and the two of them padded to high ledge. Whiteleaf glanced at Spiderleg and felt an emotion she had felt only once before. **

**When she was an apprentice, when her mother and father had returned home from the twolegs. She remembered her father had wrapped his tail around her and purred. _Love_ she realized and smiled at Spiderleg. **

Birchheart stepped up to the pair. They had been working all day on making a den.

"**Let me get you some fresh-kill!" he meowed and ran back to the pile, which was large enough to fill the clans bellies many times over, thanks to him and his new apprentice Swiftpaw. **

**When he returned he helped them, talking and making jokes. Whiteleaf could tell Spiderleg wanted to talk to her about something alone. She got ready for him to ask her to talk to him outside of camp, but instead he hissed to Birchheart,**

"**We don't need any help, or jokes, ya know. We are perfectly capable of working and entertaining ourselves. Go entertain Sandstorm's grave!" Birchheart took a step back, his eyes wide. **

**Whiteleaf felt her heart break for the young warrior, who she had known since she was a small apprentice, and Spiderleg had been best friends with Birchheart forever! **

"**I…" Birchheart mewed. "I never expected you, out of all cats, to keep that against me, Spiderleg." His eyes were wide and sad and maybe a little scared, like every one would come back to haunt him again, just as cats were beginning to forgive him. **

**He turned away and Spiderleg grinned. **

"**Got rid of him easily." Whiteleaf couldn't take her eyes off the gray tom padding away, who had been so kind. She ran away from Spiderleg and caught up with Birchheart. **

"**Hi." She mewed.**

After that she hadn't liked Spiderleg much; he started being a jerk to everybody except Firestar and Needlepaw. _I hope they make it._ She thought, bitterly.

"Firestar?" he permitted her to enter his den and she came in, once again admiring the holly decorations and the fresh-kill fur on the floor, her hard pads felt soothed.

"I would like you and Needlepaw to go to the gathering. You're doing very well with her." Whiteleaf bowed her head proudly.

"What about Birchheart?" Firestar thought for a moment.

"Him too."

**A/N next chapters sad; um, I'm moving so I won't be able to get onto the computer for a while! So, see you later, bye; And unchos gracias to my wonderful reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N see, I told you silverstorm rocks ((check the reviews)) if I titled my chapters this one would be called 'Titanic' because it is very similar. GET YOUR TISSUES READY JACK LOVERS!

Birchheart, Needlepaw, and Whiteleaf walked together. Birchheart was telling them a joke, and Needlepaw was laughing hysterically next to him. _He's so funny_. Whiteleaf thought, happy with her choice.

"Needlepaw, Birchheart!" She told them excitedly. "Today's a gathering, and all of us can go." The two of them purred with delight and continued their patrol, with Silverstorm and Swiftpaw trailing behind them, deep in conversation about how bad ShadowClan smelled.

By the WindClan border Birchheart froze and sniffed the air uneasily.

"You can try to smell us, crow food, but you're scent glands don't function right, like all of you ThunderClan wimps!" the five cats turned to see Hawkfrost standing on a high rock, four RiverClan cats appearing beside him: Blackclaw, Mistyfoot, Leopardstar, and Smokepaw.

"Why in the heck are you attacking us from WindClan's territory?" Silverstorm asked, laughter sparkling in her eyes. Mistyfoot shrugged but Hawkfrost hissed,

"Because we can't reach you from our territory, so we had to go through WindClan or ShadowClan, and we didn't think WindClan would mind so much…" Swiftpaw snorted with laughter and when Whiteleaf turned to glare at him, she saw Silverstorm cracking up too.

"W-what's the point of attacking then?" Swiftpaw asked between chuckles. Needlepaw stepped up and mewed earnestly,

"Yeah, you can't steal our territory if you can't even get to it, and there would be no point in shedding blood for a mouse or two!" Leopardstar opened her mouth, closed it, then shrugged it off and leapt at Birchheart.

Blackclaw hit Whiteleaf with the force of a bullet and knocked her to the ground. She threw the heavy tom off of her easily and attacked him again, but was knocked down by Smokepaw. The two identical toms pinned her down together and Whiteleaf cursed them.

She looked around wildly for help, but to her dismay they were loosing! Swiftpaw was ferociously whipping Splashcloud's, a recruitment they had not seen earlier, butt. Silverstorm was attacking Mistyfoot; the two she-cats were evenly matched, stalking each other with practiced perfection. Birchheart was deep in combat with Leopardstar, and she couldn't see who was winning.

It was Needlepaw who worried her. Hawkfrost was pinning her down. When Brambleclaw had killed a badger last new-leaf, his eyes had smoldered with rage and pleasure at the kill. The look reflected in Hawkfrost's eyes as he raised his head back and lunged. She couldn't see anything more because she had to refocus on Blackclaw and Smokepaw, but she caught a glimpse of Birchheart, his neck being split by fangs.

"Birchheart!" she yowled and threw Smokepaw off of her. He hit a nearby tree and collapsed. Blackclaw sent him a wild look, and then continued fighting her. She couldn't get past him to see Birchheart! _No, no, NO!_ Finally Leopardstar pulled Blackclaw off of her.

"This has gone beyond a simple battle." She mewed, her voice was frail, and Whiteleaf turned to see a terrible sight. Hawkfrost was slumped on the ground (dead), the patrol stood over him. Splashcloud picked up Hawkfrost, and Blackclaw picked up Smokepaw, who was only unconscious, and they trod back to Riverclan.

"What happened?" she asked wildly. "This shouldn't have happened. _What happened!_" Birchheart licked Whiteleaf's ear in comfort and Needlepaw explained.

"I, he was about to kill me, and Birchheart was being slaughtered. I didn't know what to do!" she wailed. Birchheart licked the apprentice.

"Needlepaw did the right thing, the only thing she could do! If she hadn't killed Hawkfrost, then… then I would have died, Needlepaw would have died, and Riverclan would have walked away as smug as…. As a kitten warm by her mother while the rest of the clan fought the bitter cold!" he finished.

"Nice speech." Silverstorm muttered. "Anyway, Hawkfrost is evil. Don't tell me I was the only one who noticed he had murder on his mind."

Whiteleaf nodded and led her patrol back to camp, glum.

"Needlepaw, Swiftpaw, do you both promise to uphold at the cost of you're life?" Firestar asked the two apprentices seriously. Birchheart could have burst with pride, even though he was stuck in the medicine cats den with a damaged neck, he could hear every word of the ceremony.

"I do." Needlepaw and Swiftpaw meowed in unison. "Needlepaw, from now on we will know you as Needlepelt. Starclan honors you for you're courage and you're swift thinking." He rested his nose on Needlepelt's head and she respectfully licked his shoulder and leapt to Whiteleaf's side. The white queen licked her former apprentices head.

Firestar hesitated before confronting Swiftpaw, and Birchheart knew he was also paying respect for the young apprentice who died. This name would be his as well.

"Swiftpaw, from now on you shall be known as Swiftpad, for you're courage and silence and stealth." Swiftpad licked Firestar's shoulder and ran to Birchheart's side.

"You have to sit vigil tonight, so you and Needlepelt can't go to the gathering!" he meowed cheerily. "Next time guaranteed; just as long as you don't go feeding the other Clans." Swiftpad laughed and together he and Needlepelt sat at the entrance of camp, silent as the grave.

"Birchheart?" Whiteleaf nudged Birchheart gently as they picked their way to the gathering. _How will he deal with this? Well, I've been a warrior for over six moons now…_

"M?" Birchheart asked turning to her. His eyes shone, and Whiteleaf wondered if he already knew.

"I, you and I really, well, I'm having you're kits." Birchheart looked at her in shock.

"S-sorry?" Whiteleaf stared at him, and in his eyes she saw wonder, amazement, joy and worry. "That's… great, Whiteleaf!" his voice squeaked with joy and he licked her ear. She purred warmly, and then her face fell.

"Father won't be pleased." She whispered somberly. Birchheart blinked his sympathy for her, and touched his nose to her ear.

"There is nothing wrong with love," he told her simply. She brightened,

"And he wouldn't argue with mother! She'll talk to him about it!" They came to the log that would lead them to Long Island. A strange glittery thing surrounded the waters surface, making the black depths shine white. Whiteleaf heard Birchheart gasp and cry,

"Ice! The lake's frozen!" She turned to see him quivering with excitement, his eyes fixed on a salamander wriggling around on the ice.

"Oh, no, Birchheart. Don't go after that silly thing, you don't know how thin the ice will be!"

"You sound like my mother!" Birchheart teased, batting her playfully. "We got to the gathering way before Firestar and the lot, so why not have some fun?" without waiting for a reply, he skittered onto the ice, lost in the joys of the world. _Maybe he's right._ She sighed, watching him play with the salamander idly.

She put a paw on the ice and looked down cautiously. She could see the water beneath her paws, black and cold, bubbling beneath their weight.

"Birchheart come back! It's about to crack!" Whiteleaf cried, leaping back as a loud thud resounded through the night. She looked at Birchheart was trying to get a hold onto the ice to get to her, but with a crack and a screech the ice collapsed in all different directions.

Whiteleaf screamed and without thinking leapt to Birchheart's aid. She was lost in a torrent of ice and frigid black water.

"Birchheart? Birchheart!" she called in desperation. She heard a stream of air behind her and she turned in the water, while still struggling to even float, to see Birchheart clinging to what looked like the thickest block of ice in the lake.

She tried to drift towards him, but the current forced her under. Just as she thought she would drown, teeth met the scruff of her neck and Birchheart pulled her up. She was hauled onto the thick block of ice by the gray tom and gasped for air, thankful for the rest. She looked around for Birchheart, but saw there was no way they could both fit.

He was clinging to the edge with his claws, green eyes glaring at something Whiteleaf couldn't see.

"Birchheart?" he looked at her, his eyes wide. "Sweetie, why don't you go get on another block of ice?" he looked down again.

"Look around." He whispered. Whiteleaf looked around. The other blocks of ice were way behind them, clinging to the earth around them. "And the currents too strong to swim against to get to the ice, or to the ground!" his voice rose to a shout. "And it's all my fault."

"It is not you're fault! Look at me Birchheart, whatever anybody says, things aren't you're fault. It is not you're fault Sandstorm died, it is not you're fault you're siblings were killed, it isn't you're fault that you're father has been depressed to have you as a son, and it is not you're fault that the ice broke!" she finished. In a much gentler voice she added,

"I'm gunna get into the water now, and you are going to get onto the ice so you won't freeze." Birchheart shook his head.

"You'd freeze, and besides, you're already almost dry, I don't want you soaked again!" It was true, she was warmer than she had been, and the droplets that remained were beginning to freeze over.

"But then you'd freeze!" she protested. Birchheart shook his head.

"If you died, then so would you're kits." He said bitterly. "Besides, this current will take us back to the log eventually, so we can just jump onto the other blocks of ice!" Whiteleaf saw the truth in his words and she licked his ear and murmured,

"You can't freeze anyway. You're heart is made of fire!" her heart bubbled with confidence, but her mind was coincided with worry.

"Y-you know," Birchheart broke the silence his teeth chattering his speech. "If I h-hadn't helped out w-with the leaders den p-p-process, you'd b-be with Spiderleg." Whiteleaf murmured her agreement and they were lapsed into silence again.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came by a pine forest.

"Shadowclan!" Whiteleaf purred. "We're almost there!" Birchheart let out a cough. Idly, Whiteleaf wondered if he would have enough strength to get onto the shore. "Look, Birchheart, I can see the log! And look, Cloudtail's there! He'll help you get onto the shore." In fact she could see Cloudtail, standing on the log, screaming her name.

Birchheart didn't reply. "Hm? Birchheart? Isn't that great?" she looked down. He looked up at her.

"D-d-d-d-don't…" he croaked, his voice was cracked. "for-g-g-get m-m-me…" then he added with a note of compassion, "I love you." Whiteleaf shook her head.

"No! Look, we're almost there! You can't give up now, Birchheart, not now!" but he didn't respond and Whiteleaf knew she wasn't talking to him, because he couldn't hear her. "Birchheart! Birchheart, wake up! You can make it…. Y-you know you can!" tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll never forget you, Birchheart!" she vowed in a choked voice as she felt what warmth he had left in him fade. "And I'll stay alive for you, and live out you're name, I promise!" she cried bitterly.

"Whiteleaf!"

"Cloudtail!" Whiteleaf cried, looking over the few fox lengths towards her father.

"When you get over here, Whiteleaf, I'm gonna pull you up, okay!" Cloudtail called. "Don't touch the water!"

"But I have to get Birchheart! I have to… to bury him!" Cloudtail shook his head sadly.

"I can't carry both of you…" Whiteleaf shook her head wildly. The ice she was on quaked and she turned to Birchheart staring at her with empty eyes and she howled with pain. She was to the log, and Cloudtail bent and grabbed the scruff of her neck.

"NO!" Whiteleaf cried wildly. "I can't leave him, father! I can't just leave him!" she thrashed, but Cloudtail pulled her up anyway.

"Whiteleaf…." He began as the block of ice started to dissolve, and Birchheart sank to the bottom of the lake.

"I could have gotten him! I could have brought him to shore!" Whiteleaf screamed, pushing her nose into Cloudtail's face.

"Whiteleaf!" she quieted. "He was gone, Whiteleaf. You would have killed yourself trying to pry him from the ice! Then we would have also lost you, and I would blame myself for you're death!" he muttered.

"I don't care!" Whiteleaf retorted stubbornly, but her pelt laid flat and her muscles loosened, she looked utterly destroyed.

"I don't want to loose another kit!" Cloudtail growled. Whiteleaf remembered her sister, Hollykit (Ferncloud had named one of her kits after hollykit) and her brother, Eaglekit. She missed them like Birchheart missed his siblings. But he was with them now; he was reunited with his family.

A tear rolled down Whiteleaf's cheek, and she buried herself in Cloudtail's fur.

"I know you loved him," Cloudtail whispered sympathetically, licking her ear warmly.

"That's not all," Whiteleaf choked. "I was gonna have his kits." Cloudtail guided her back to camp.

"What do you mean, _was_! I have now added another reason to my list why I'm happy you didn't try and get Birchheart! Then it really would have been _was_!" he purred. Whiteleaf thought about Birchheart, how he might have been the one to say that. He had died… For a salamander.

**A/N hope you liked it. Uh oh, I'm going to be showered in hate mail! I'M SORRY! Look, he's my favorite character; you think I'm not upset! **


	5. Chapter 4

A/N haw, I'm updating. I have no clue why people read this crap. I mean Birchheart creeping died! He DIED! Doesn't that make you want to cry? What? You said that you said that you cried in the story in the review? Oh, well, I just have to say one thing…

**Silverystormymajiggeee left a review and I replied. But I mean to say:**

**Mewawawawawah! Birchheart IS dead, I can assure you…. At the moment that is! I'M SO SNEAKY! HEEEEEEHEEEEEE! **

_Disclaimer: Though Erin W. Hunter and I are similar (we both love to kill the kitty cats! And love muffins) She owns the Warriors© series, and I loathe her for it greatly, because I doubt I could have been so clever! _

"Hey, Whiteleaf, I really wanna go hunting, do you want to come?" Silverstorm asked Whiteleaf, coming up with a friendly twinkle in her eye. "You can invite anybody to come!" she added.

"Um, patrol's aren't supposed to go out until tomorrow… or at least I wouldn't. The apprentice ceremony is tonight." Silverstorm hung her head in defeat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay, tomorrow then! Maybe Sorreltail or Graystripe'll come!" her eyes gleamed when she spoke of Graystripe and Whiteleaf felt a pang of envy. Silverstorm's face sobered. "Maybe we should let Leafpool go; nobody has quite gotten over the shock and it would be good for her to get out of the glares and all."

Leafpool had been announced pregnant just four dawns ago, and she had no question of denying that her mate was Crowfeather.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" The formal ritual sounded just then and the two she-cats turned to where their leader stood.

It had been three moons now, but the death of Birchheart still seemed raw with grief in many cats' eyes, and Whiteleaf turned away.

Wildpaw, Sunpaw, Proudpaw, Darkpaw, and Moonpaw were sitting together by high ledge. Whiteleaf noted that this was probably the biggest batch of apprentices to be warriors' ceremony ever!

"Sunpaw, Darkpaw, Proudpaw, Wildpaw, Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of you're life?" Firestar asked.

"I do." The five apprentices stated.

"Then I hereby let Starclan grant you with new names. From now on, Sunpaw, you will be known as Sunshine. Starclan honors you're gentle determination and hope that you will use it for the benefit of others." Sunshine licked Firestar's shoulder respectfully.

"Go Sunshine," Whiteleaf purred as the newest warrior passed, on her way to her former mentor, Dustpelt.

"From now on, Darkpaw, you will be known as Darkstorm. Starclan honors you for you're skill in battle and hope that you will use it admirably in the moons to come."

Darkstorm too licked Firestar's shoulder. He then padded to Spiderleg, his eyes as unfathomable as ever.

"From now on, Proudpaw, you will be known as Proudheart. Starclan honors you for you're nobility and hopes that you will pass this on to you're clan." Proudheart licked his head. As she passed Whiteleaf she turned.

"Whiteleaf?" Proudheart mewed. "You should know that you're father does love you more than you could ever realize. Just remember that." Then the new warrior brushed past her to Cloudtail, who gave her a warm lick.

Whiteleaf flattened her ears hotly and didn't even hear Wildpaw's -Wildstorm- naming. She had avoided her father ever since Birchheart's death, and knew that he wanted to have her bury her mussel in her coat like she once had. But she just couldn't bring herself to face the tom that hated Birchheart so much, and who watched him die without any remorse at all.

Of coarse she had no idea that he would be spreading his grief and regret to his apprentice as well.

"From now on, Moonpaw, you shall be known as Moonheart. Starclan honors you for you're generosity and courage and hope that you use it wisely." He used it in a slightly harsh voice, and Whiteleaf almost laughed.

In her apprenticeship, Moonheart had not only fed all three starving clans at once, but had also gone hungry if someone else wanted her prey, hesitated on killing a beautiful looking squirrel (that Needlepelt had brought in later- much to Moonheart's distress) and had let a countless number of cats stealing our prey go, getting many friends in Shadowclan and Windclan.

Moonheart licked Firestar's shoulder and pranced over to Mistflower (Cody) to be appreciated by an exasperated purr. Firestar leapt off of high ledge and slumped over to his den, accompanied by Cinderpelt and Leafpool, who had very urgent looks on their faces.

Wondering idly was about; Whiteleaf turned around in search of Birchheart, and then remembered for the dozenth time that he was dead. It had been like that for so long now, she felt sick.

She decided to talk to Firestar, who would know what to do, or even Leafpool, who was a queen, but still was accepted, very vaguely, as a medicine cat. Forgetting that he was in his den as a very private meeting place at the moment, she walked up to the den, and opened her mouth when she heard Leafpool's voice.

"I had a strange dream last night. I was walking through the forest when I came upon the lake. It had a strange thing reflected in it, looking a little bit like a raindrop. I suddenly became very thirsty and tried to drink the raindrop, but found it metallic, and it made my blood freeze.

"Then Spottedleaf came to me and told me, 'As the stars die, the snow cap leaf will find happiness in what others are finding only misery.' Then she faded. I heard nothing about the dirty raindrop until a storm came, pelting me with the horrible rain. And ice began falling from the sky, with horrible lightning." Leafpool finished, signaling when she had woken up.

"That is a strange dream…" Firestar pondered. "A… great Starclan! Whiteleaf!" Whiteleaf flinched when she heard her name.

"That's when I thought when Leafpool told me. I think it'd be better if we kept Whiteleaf in camp from now on, just in case. I also think that Leafpool was having two prophecies at once. One signaled Whiteleaf endangering us, and the other signals a terrible storm to come, worse than what we have ever seen. And about the dying stars, dying ancestors, something horrible must be happening in Starclan!"

Whiteleaf couldn't take anymore. She turned around and fled, almost running headlong into Cloudtail. She backed off and ran out of the camp, the white warrior on her heels.

"I- I- I," she stuttered to Cloudtail. Then she burst out everything she had heard and buried her face in her father's long fur.

"Don't worry," the white warrior soothed. "All will turn out well." But when Whiteleaf drew back she saw her father's complexion looked like he didn't believe his own words.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N jeez. Moon-the-one-and-only is creeping bugging me about this story. Agh! I hope I got the name right. Anyway, she apparently likes my writing and since she never reads anything else I write (stares Moon down) I might as well update. Once again, I lost my file. I really need to start naming my files better. I have one called WALALALALALALAWAPPY! Yeah.**

Whiteleaf sat in the nursery, grooming Leafpool's fur. The pretty tabby's eyes glowed as she looked up at Whiteleaf.

"I remember when you were just a little kit," Whiteleaf almost blushed as Leafpool said it. After all, Leafpool had only been recently apprenticed when she was born. "We would watch you, and you would start rolling around, looking for Brightheart with you're eyes closed. And we would say 'Open you're eyes, Whitekit!' but you didn't want to. You wanted to keep the challenge." Leafpool shook her head. "And now look at you. You're a warrior and still stubborn as a badger!"

Whiteleaf laughed, and stretched out. "Hello ladies," the two she-cats turned. Spiderleg stood there, a flower in his jaws. He reached out and dropped it by Whiteleaf. "How are you feeling?"

Rage and annoyance overwhelmed Whiteleaf. She stood up, picked up the flower in her jaws and flung it at Spiderleg.

"Will you leave me alone?" Ever since Birchheart's death, Spiderleg had been constantly running to her side. It annoyed her a lot. It was obvious he was trying to get her affection back now that Birchheart was dead. It sickened her.

When the black tom had left, Leafpool sighed. "I wish I had Crowfeather doing that to me." Whiteleaf giggled.

"You're a naughty queen, aren't you?" she picked up a paw full of dirt from the ground and threw it at Leafpool.

Leafpool opened her mouth wide in mock amazement. Then she let out a roar and flung a pile of dirt at Whiteleaf.

A while later, Whiteleaf collapsed beside Leafpool, her white fur heavily stained with brown. Her green eyes glowed with mischief and fun.

"Jeez, I haven't had this much fun since Birchheart…. I never realized until now that in camp we're practically swimming in dirt. I feel sorry for the poor kits!" Leafpool laughed.

"We should clear out the den and surprise Sorreltail, Nightkit, Olivekit, Spiritkit, and Ivykit when they come back!"

"Yeah! I'll make a pile and you can make a pile!" Whiteleaf jumped up and got to work, Birchheart, StarClan, ominous warnings, and Spiderleg pushed from her mind.

Not long until sunset, the two nursery queens sat proudly by there piles. Unfortunately, the dirt was piled high enough, with still clutters of dirt on the ground.

The heat of the battle erupted in there gaze at they stared at each other.

**A/N this part of the chapter is really lame, but come on! There both confined to camp, so the excitement doesn't start till the fun ends! STEVE IRWIN! Runs to the evil stingray and stabs it energetically SOBBY, SOBBY SOB, SOB!**

Whiteleaf was the first to move. She scooped up some dirt from the ground and pelted it at Leafpool. Leafpool retaliated, but Whiteleaf dived behind her pile of dirt, now being used as a fort.

The two queens were so involved in throwing and ducking that none of them noticed Sorreltail return with her four kits, Nightkit, Olivekit, Spiritkit, and Ivykit.

When they did notice them, the piles of dirt had already collapsed, all the hard work ruined.

"Um, are we missing something?" Sorreltail asked, still staring.

----------------

That night the moon shone silver on the sleeping Whiteleaf. A dream came to her, a shadowy whisper galloping through the silent night.

Whiteleaf stood by the edge of the lake. She looked around, sensing that this was nothing but a dream. She never would be allowed out of camp anymore, anyways!

A sigh of wind tugged at her fur and she glanced back at the pool. A cat sat next to her. Whiteleaf jumped up and turned. A brown tabby sat there, staring at the stars.

"Who are you?" she asked. He turned to face her, and she scented Windclan on his pelt.

Water seemed to swell in his eyes, and he let out a choke. Alarmed, Whiteleaf tried to rush forward, but could not move. He began to fade and Whiteleaf knew he was dying, she could feel it. Blood welled around her paws as the warrior fell; the stench of death overwhelmed her.

'_Before there is peace, blood will be spilt, and the lake will run red_' an ominous echo resounded through the air.

Whiteleaf blinked. Leafpool had told her of this warning several times, so why was it being repeated AGAIN?

'_And those to stop it are only just reforming_' a new piece of the prophecy was made.

Whiteleaf looked back at the dead tom as he vanished.

A screech jolted her from her nightmare and Whiteleaf leaped out of the nursery.

Squirrelflight, tonight's guard, was staring at the sky. Whiteleaf looked up, and gasped.

Stars were falling everywhere, making the starry sky look slightly bare and empty.

Terrified, Whiteleaf took cover back in the nursery, as if the stars would come and consume the clans. She shut her eyes, and briefly, she saw a flash and Birchheart's eyes in her head.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I found a typo in my last story, btw! Oh wait- it wasn't a mistake in this story! It was a mistake in The Thing You'd Least Expect- and I'm expecting you to read it! Hey, you guys- how would you feel if I made a story 'bout: you know how Leopardstar sent those two bozo warriors past Highstones in book number six when scourge was like 'LEAVE IN THREE DAYS OR DIE!' well, I was thinking about writing about them- but it might eat up my free time!**

Whiteleaf ran to Firestar's den, a new idea racing through her mind.

"Firestar, what if-!" Firestar interrupted her.

"_No_, Whiteleaf!" he meowed, impatiently, thrashing his tail in anger. "You cannot go to the gathering! You're too close to kitting right now, and you're not going to persuade me otherwise!"

"But-."

"And I don't care if you 'need' to go- what if you go into labor at the gathering? You must be seven moons pregnant!"

"But Leafpool gets to go!" Whiteleaf whined. "And I haven't been to a gathering since Birchheart… I haven't even been allowed out of camp! For goodness sake, whatever you are upset about just _tell me_!" of course she already knew why he was confining her to camp.

But that prophecy had been stated moons and moons ago, along with the terrifying experience of the falling stars. Still, every time she closed her eyes she saw Birchheart, and a terrible longing, and the scent of storms and Windclan.

"Leafpool has gone to represent Thunderclan's medicine cat, as Cinderpelt has fallen ill!" **(A/N- don't like that Cinderpelt's alive? Well, too bad!) **Firestar reminded Whiteleaf not unkindly. "And I don't want you getting hurt- Birchheart isn't here to defend you anymore."

"I can look after myself!" Whiteleaf protested, stamping her foot on the ground. "That's why I was made a warrior!" Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"My decision is final." He stated coldly. Bristling with fury, Whiteleaf turned and stormed once more out of the den.

Why couldn't she go to the gathering, just this once? She sat down and picked at a thrush moodily.

"No luck, huh?" A chirpy, song-like voice asked.

"No. I just don't get it, Silverstorm!" Whiteleaf complained, turning to the silver tabby. "Why is it that Leafpool- who is _eight months pregnant_ get to go to the Gathering, when I haven't been for seven stinking moons!"

"Hey, I'll talk to Graystripe now and try to convince him to convince Firestar to convince you to go to the gathering to convince you to stay in camp or something!" she padded away, Whiteleaf watching her enviously.

Silverstorm had Graystripe, and a long life together it seemed. What did Whiteleaf have? She kicked the dirt. She had poop. A big pile of poop!

"Hey, Whiteleaf, don't worry. I'm staying, too. We can just hang out tonight and-."

"You're the last cat I want to hang out with!" Whiteleaf spat at Spiderleg, and stormed off to talk to Squirrelflight, who was sitting alone, staring into space.

"Hey, where's Ashfur?" Squirrelflight jumped and looked up wildly.

"Oh, it's just you, Whiteleaf." Squirrelflight noticed Whiteleaf's puzzling glance and explained, "Oh, I was out hunting with Ashfur and him and Brambleclaw got into another row." She sighed. "Things aren't so stormy between me and Brambleclaw anymore, but they still bicker constantly.

"This time though, I just couldn't take sides. Ashfur had found some of Brambleclaw's prey and was laughing about how crudely buried it was. Then Brambleclaw padded out of the bushes behind Ashfur with this really hurt expression on his face." She took a deep breath then continued. "Then Ashfur started ranting on about how Brambleclaw was as dumb as a pigeon and that even blind rabbits could find the prey. I mean, it was really, _really_ funny in a way because it really was buried with just a few sprinkles of dirt on it- but you should have seen Brambleclaw's face."

Squirrelflight stood up with this worried expression on her face and gazed into the distance. "When Ashfur noticed Brambleclaw was right behind him he started making excuses and saying 'sorry, Brambleclaw!' but Brambleclaw kept saying how he was preoccupied in his own thoughts to notice his prey. Then Ashfur asked what he had been thinking about and…" she broke of, looking troubled.

"What?" Whiteleaf prodded, curious.

"And Brambleclaw glanced at me with a really longing expression but said, 'that isn't any of you're business.' I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran back to camp." She finished.

Whiteleaf heaved a great breath. "You're surprised that Brambleclaw was thinking of you?" she guessed. Squirrelflight looked down and nodded. "But you know, Squirrelflight, it really isn't so surprising if you think about it, because Brambleclaw does love you- you're the only thing on his mind mostly. You were the most special thing that ever happened to him, but then this stupid fight between you two started and you got that defensive mask on that told yourself that he only cared about himself, and you haven't even bothered to sit down and talk to him," Whiteleaf could feel her voice rising into a shout. This was just so stupid- love wasted on defense. "And if you did talk to him you'd realize that he's just being very full of himself and proving himself to Firestar to prove himself to you so stop being so confused and love him already!" she finished at a scream.

Half the camp was staring at her. Squirrelflight was looking at her with wide eyes, her mouth slack.

"Y-you should be the clans counselor." She meowed seriously, still stunned.

"I…" Whiteleaf muttered, embarrassed. Behind the two she-cats, Brambleclaw and Ashfur raced into camp, bristling with alarm.

"What the heck was that about?" Brambleclaw gasped, looking around. Ashfur padded up to Squirrelflight and asked timidly,

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Squirrelflight shook him off impatiently and ran over to Brambleclaw.

"Can I talk to you… er, privately?" she asked him. The two cats padded out of camp, leaving Whiteleaf to stare after them, bubbling with joy.

"No go, Whiteleaf." Whiteleaf turned, still grinning and saw Silverstream standing there. "Graystripe talked to Firestar, but he came out with this understanding look on his face and told me 'no'." she mewed, thoroughly putout. "Man, I wish you could come though, because- Whiteleaf?" Whiteleaf had stormed to her nest. She looked around. Spiderleg was in his nest, making claw drawings in the soil.

She padded up to him. "Spiderleg?" Spiderleg looked up. "Fall asleep for me, will you?"

Spiderleg straitened. "Wha?" _Thunk!_ Whiteleaf knocked him unconscious with a blow of her paw. She glanced behind her and ran to the back of the den. She pushed her way out of the den and looked at the steep wall she was now facing.

It was so high! She felt dizzy just by looking at it! She turned back to the warriors' den. She couldn't do it. Not yet.

A new thought crept into her mind. _Aha!_ She raced back into the center of camp and sat patiently, watching the sun sink, and eating her abandoned thrush. Finally Firestar called to the clan and they set out for the gathering.

"Bye, Silverstorm!" Whiteleaf called cheerily. After they left, she put on her evil mad-scientist grin. But the padding of footsteps made her turn to see Spiderleg toppling towards her, staggering around drunkenly.

"Hey, Whiteleaf, did you…?"

"No!" Whiteleaf snapped and ran to the camp entrance. She glanced around but Spiderleg was tottering around still, and the rest of the cats who had stayed behind were huddling around Sorreltail's kits, who were cuter than hatchlings as they wrestled around on the sandy ground, getting ready for their apprentice ceremony tomorrow.

It would be a very late ceremony, Whiteleaf reflected, for they were over eight moons old! But she shook away that thought and crept out of camp. She then raced for the gathering, remembering to say within two fox lengths around the river while on enemy territory.

She soon caught up with the clan and had to hide behind bushes frequently, which was difficult, because she kept running out of bushes. Still, the time finally came when they reached the log.

Whiteleaf waited until the clan had crossed, then, quick as a fish, she darted across the log. The wouldn't let herself look at the lake which had taken her beloved Birchheart those moons ago, so she kept her eyes down.

She soon ran into somebody on the other side of the log and she glanced up. Crap! Silverstorm was still on the log, invisible because of her black-striped fur!

"I, uh, I!" Whiteleaf stammered.

"There's some strong heather over there!" Silverstorm told her, licking her ear warmly. "Be more careful next time- if someone else sees you here you might never see this place again!"

Whiteleaf nodded gratefully and stepped into the bush of strong heather. She peered out of the bushes and looked around. Cats were walking around and talking as usual.

Then she caught a glimpse of a Riverclan cat's eyes. They shimmered unnaturally. She shivered and with drew from the scene.

"Shy?" a voice asked behind her.

Whiteleaf jumped and turned around, bristling, but felt her breath catch. The Windclan cat she had seen in her dreams die earlier was standing there. She couldn't tell if it was just a friendly glint, but his eyes danced with unnatural light.

"I'm Owlnight, what's you're name?" She had the creeping feeling he already knew her name. A jab in the gut instinct.

"W-Whiteleaf." She whispered.

"So, Whiteleaf, are you just shy or are you hiding?" he asked politely.

A yowl from the tree made the two cats turn from their hiding spots and look towards the tall tree in the center of the clearing.

Whiteleaf couldn't focus on the gathering; she kept glancing beside her at Owlnight. The tom's eyes were so… magnificent.

"Shouldn't you be moving? The gathering will end soon." He whispered.

"I- how did you?"

"Some other time!" Flabbergasted, she ran back to the log and sprinted across it. On the other side she closed her eyes for a second.

She scented Windclan, and the terrible longing. But instead of seeing Birchheart, she saw Owlnight. She noticed something again that seemed to stab her through the heart.

He had Birchheart's eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Yo! It's my favorite word. I wonder if it's in the dictionary. Anyway, this is one of the stories I have updated. At one time, I updated all of my stories and so you can read my other works above or below this story. I also encourage you to read my story 'Secrets' which is my only completed story. I know a lot of people enjoyed it, so I hope you do too. If you have already read Secrets, you may be interested to know that I have added a bonus chapter. I found one of my lost files, you see. Actually, it turns out I had a ton of my lost files on my brother's XP user. Shall we begin?**

**PINAPPLES RULE!**

Whiteleaf sighed. Two nights ago, she had returned from the Gathering safely, and she could not help but to think that if it had not been for Owlnight, she would have been caught.

And Owlnight! His eyes, so painfully familiar because she had seen them on Birchheart so many times. Yet they were unnatural, too. So many cat's eyes were now unnatural. Had he and Birchheart been… kin? It was hard to imagine that Birchheart would have a relative in Windclan. Besides, Leafpool was the only Windclan/Thunderclan relationship remembered.

Leafpool had kitted, and she had two kits. A dark gray she-cat with eyes so amber and wise it was obvious she had a beautiful destiny; and a light brown tabby tom, with markings like Leafpool, his eyes the deep blue of his father. She had had four kits, but only two survived.

Whiteleaf glanced down at her own swollen belly. How many kits would survive? Would any survive? Her last hope of preserving Birchheart in her mind was having one of her kits look like him.

"I want to hunt," she growled to herself. Recently, she had developed a snappy temper. She somehow thought it had to do with the pounding of the thoughts racing through her mind. Birchheart… Owlnight… kits….

She sat up and padded over to Highledge.

"Firestar?" she called softly.

"m?" came the reply. Whiteleaf entered the den. Firestar was eating a mouse, his eyes were proud, and maybe a little defiant. He had obviously been thinking of Leafpool.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked anyway.

"Me?" Firestar sighed. His ears were flat with embarrassment. "It doesn't matter," he murmured.

"No, tell me. Come on, Firestar, I won't tell a soul, I promise!" Whiteleaf insisted, sitting down next to her leader.

"Well, uh, I was just thinking of Spottedleaf. She was the medicine cat before the medicine cat before Cinderpelt." He explained to the puzzled queen. "She was my first love, and I can't help think that if she had not been murdered, we'd be in the same situation as Leafpool and Crowfeather." Firestar muttered, looking away shyly. "But then I'd have never fallen in love with… Sandstorm," Firestar's eyes clouded with pain for the dead she-cat.

"The Great Firestar, messing up!" Whiteleaf purred to lighten the mood. "I can see it now!" Firestar's green eyes were shining with embarrassment.

"But anyway, the reason I came was because I want to go hunting." Whiteleaf explained.

"No," Firestar retorted flatly.

"What if I take Squirrely-er, Squirrelflight with me," Firestar must not know the warriors call Squirrelflight 'Squirrely' behind her back! But to her relief, Firestar didn't blink.

"Your about to kit, Whiteleaf." He told her sternly.

"Okay, I'll bring Squirrelflight, and she can carry herbs." Without waiting for an answer, Whiteleaf turned and strode briskly out of the den, calling behind her shoulder,

"Thanks, Firestar!" Firestar didn't call her back, so she dashed to the warriors den and poked her head in. No Squirrelflight. She turned and caught sight of Ashfur walking towards the fresh-kill pile with Spiderleg, their jaws full of prey.

"Ashfur!" she called, running over. "Have you seen Squirrely?" His jaws too full to talk, Ashfur merely shook his head. Whiteleaf sighed. Ashfur added his catch to the fresh-kill pile and turned back to her.

"She and Brambleclaw went on an all-day hunting patrol by themselves. They'll be back at moonrise." Whiteleaf listened for any bitterness that Squirrelflight would rather hang out with Brambleclaw than him, but there was none.

A moment later, Whiteleaf purred with amusement. Ashfur had padded over to Olivepaw, Sorreltail's daughter, and had offered her a mouse. She was just close enough to hear the young apprentice's purr. Olivepaw certainly was beautiful, with a smooth creamy-brown coat and such green eyes. No wonder Ashfur was so interested. She was also the gentlest of Sorreltail's four kits.

"I'll just have to pretend like Squirrelflight came with me, then," Whiteleaf decided and strode out of camp.

Outside of the camp, Whiteleaf burst into a run. She wanted a fish, so she ran strait for Windclan territory.

She came to a halt, panting, at the stream. Her mind suddenly shot back in time to when Brambleclaw taught the apprentice's how to fish.

"You have to keep your shadow off of the water so the fish don't see you," Brambleclaw instructed Whitepaw and Spiderpaw, his eyes serious and warm despite the bitter cold. 

Whiteleaf moved back slightly and peered down. A large fish was swimming downstream to her spot. She tensed and readied her paws. The fish swam closer, closer. A loud yowl made Whiteleaf jump, and she looked at the gorse in Windclan territory.

"Whiteleaf!" it was Owlnight.

"You!" Whiteleaf spat, her fur bristling. She didn't want to ever see the cat again, not willing to risk any escaping feelings.

"Calm down, Whiteleaf. I'll stay in my own territory, I just wanted to know if you got back from the gathering okay." He meowed innocently.

"Well, obviously," Whiteleaf growled, avoiding his gaze.

"So, your expecting?" Whiteleaf found this question slightly personal, but she nodded shyly. Jeez, did he think that she was normally this huge? "I'm sure they'll be the most wonderful kits in the forest," Owlnight purred.

Why was he being so nice? A cat from a different clan, especially one as short-tempered as Windclan, telling her she'll have beautiful kits?

"They were going to be Birchheart's," The snowy queen whispered, sounding raw grief in her own voice.

"Was he going to be a great father?" Owlnight murmured. His eyes struck her as peculiar. Why did he look so sad, so wistful?

"Yes," Whiteleaf mewed. "I miss him more as the days pass on," Owlnight looked up, and she felt as if he were willing her to listen to his voice.

"I'm sure he misses you, too. I'm sure he loves you and wants you to be happy," he looked so sad, so desperate.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look so wistful, have you lost a mate?"

"Kind of," Owlnight meowed. "Whiteleaf, I have something to tell you. I'm not supposed to, but I have to let you know. I'm," suddenly a burst of pain sent Whiteleaf to the ground.

"Whiteleaf!" Owlnight cried, and leapt across the river, much farther than any normal cat could jump.

"Owlnight!" Whiteleaf gasped, screwing up her eyes against the pain. "The kits are coming!" Owlnight's eyes were wide with horror.

"I'll get Leafpool, don't struggle, Whiteleaf, try to do it on your own, but I'll bring… no, I should stay with you!" he looked so scared.

"Go. Get. Leaf. Pool." Whiteleaf yelled. Owlnight looked at her and whispered,

"Don't die," then he turned and sped back towards Thunderclan camp. On a normal day, in normal circumstances, Whiteleaf would have wondered how he knew his way to the _Thunderclan_ camp, but she didn't worry about that now.

Whiteleaf could feel pain surging through her body. She writhed, shrieking in pain. The first kit came, a black kit. It's wet fur was plastered to it's skin, and it let out a squeak.

Instinctively, Whiteleaf licked the kit furiously and let it suckle. Suddenly, blood flowed from her. It hurt so bad… so much blood… she couldn't breathe, couldn't see….

And suddenly, she felt bitter leaves being shoved into her mouth. Leafpool had returned! She swallowed the herbs and began to feel calmer in an instant.

She blinked and saw Owlnight and Leafpool standing over her. Owlnight was licking a golden kit that hadn't begun to breathe yet. Leafpool was pulling the last kit to her, a small silver scrap.

Owlnight let out a moan.

"Leafpool, it's dead!" his green eyes shone with despair, and even their unique glittery shine couldn't stop the emotion. Leafpool turned and nosed the scrap, but then sighed sadly. She began licking the silver kit, and after a while, it opened its jaws in a huge (for the little kit) yawn.

The silver kit began suckling next to the black kit and Whiteleaf felt blood flowing strongly through her again. She felt fine, and proud.

"Come on, Whiteleaf, lets get you back to camp." Leafpool glanced at Owlnight. "You need to get back to your camp, too. Thank you for coming to get me, Whiteleaf will be fine."

Owlnight didn't reply. He was looking at the kits with pride. When he caught Whiteleaf's eye, his expression became unfathomable.

"No problem," he told Leafpool briskly. He turned to Whiteleaf, and picked up the dead gold kit. "Would you like me to bury him? It's okay if you'd like to do it, but you have to cats, two kits, so it'd be hard to take the poor scrap with you."

"You may bury him. Leafpool had to leave her kits, and they shouldn't be left alone too long." Whiteleaf permitted. Leafpool nodded warmly at him and picked up the black kit. Whiteleaf blinked. She thought she had seen something flash when Leafpool had touched the kit, like a spark of light.

She picked up the silver kit and turned to Owlnight to thank him only to find him reach forward and lick her cheek. "I…." Owlnight whispered to her hurriedly, as if desperate not to lose his nerve,

"I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I can't leave you in the dark, Whiteleaf. I… uh… there is a cat in the forest, who is getting… well, he's crazy for power, and uh, well, he's been murdering cats all over the forest."

"Who?" Whiteleaf whispered, twitching her whiskers.

"I can't tell you that. But when a cat is murdered, as it's happening so rapidly, cats from Starclan have decided to…" his voice got defiant. "to take action! We, er, Starclan is coming from the heavens and when a cat dies, we enter their body and so they go to Starclan, but the body lives on," he twitched his whiskers. "Er, understand?"

It sounded so unreal, and yet… it would explain everything. Why Owlnight had Birchheart's eyes, why he had been so interested in her kits. "Are you saying…" Whiteleaf asked, her green eyes widening in hopeful caution. Her spine was tingling with disbelief and excitement, but she couldn't draw away from his stare.

"Yes," Owlnight purred. "I am Birchheart."

**A/N ask me if any of this was confusing and I'll explain it more. Like it? Huh? Do ya? And don't send me any reviews saying curls lip: 'Ashfur is falling for Sorreltail's kit? But he's too old for her!' Because ya know what? I don't wanna hear it. Brackenfur was born in the first book of the first series and he got with Sorreltail, so be quiet! **

**Also, don't you love it how in Sunset Owlnight's name magically becomes Owlwhisker?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N yo! I love Superchick! They make me feel stronger. Oh yeah, and I am SO eager to kill- I mean finish this story, so that I can write the sequel. Mooneys and I have it planned out already!**

"I can't," Whiteleaf hissed sadly. "I can't think of names yet. Nothing seems good enough; I want them to be perfect because they will be our only…"

"They are Birchheart's only kits," Leafpool murmured, sympathetically. She glanced down at her own kits, the she-kit was Cinderkit and the tom was Riverkit.

"Mother…" Whiteleaf turned back to her kits, who were both stirring. They were both she-kits, the silver one had black-tipped ears and green eyes. The black one had a glossy silver strokes of silver around her green eyes. Whiteleaf felt relieved that, even though neither of them looked anything like their parents, they had Birchheart's eyes.

"Why is it we cannot choose our own names?" asked the black kit. The silver one nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you have names in mind?" Whiteleaf twitched her ears, embarrassed that her kits knew that she was at a lost for names. The two kits eyes lit up and they huddled together, whispering and giving out occasional purrs of appreciation. Whiteleaf turned to Leafpool, her eyes brimming with warmth.

"Have they asked about their father yet?" Leafpool asked abruptly. Whiteleaf opened her mouth, but was poked in the ribs by the silver kit.

"I want to be Moonkit!" she squealed, her green eyes shining. Whiteleaf rasped her tongue over her daughter and purred,

"That is a perfect name, Moonkit," Moonkit gave a trill of joy and turned expectantly to her sister.

"I," the black kit mewled nervously, "am Starkit." Whiteleaf frowned at the kit..

"Starkit cannot be a name used, dear." She soothed. "If you ever became leader, than you would be without a proper name." The kit's eyes flashed.

"Also, you cannot be named after Starclan, because you would be giving yourself a sense of authority and arrogance. Would you like us to help you think of a new one?" Leafpool purred gently.

"No!" the kit hissed. "Don't you see? Starkit is my chosen name, I can feel it. I won't be known as anything else!" She bared her teeth as if that would assure her words. Moonkit darted up and pressed her fur against the scrap to soothe her.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Cinderkit murmured, padding up.

"Cinderkit, you should be sleeping!" Leafpool rebuked her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep. Anyway, isn't it possible that she knows that her name is Starkit because Starclan has chosen her destiny, and it falls into the place of importance?" Cinderkit protested, her amber eyes glittering and her gray fur bristling with defiance

The black kit shuffled her paws as if Cinderkit's words confused her. Moonkit nodded, agreeing with Cinderkit's words, even though her eyes were blank. Whiteleaf purred.

"I will talk to Firestar about it,"

XXXxxXXX

"But Firestar, she simply refuses to answer to any other name." Whiteleaf argued.

"Then she needs to learn discipline." Firestar stated firmly.

"It's not discipline she needs!" Whiteleaf insisted. "She really thinks that the name 'Starkit' is the name Starclan wants her to have. The other kits agree, even Cinderkit, who is the most sensible. Even some of the warriors agree that she should be allowed this name. Maybe Starclan really does have that name for her. Couldn't you ask for permission at the Moonpool or something?" Firestar sighed.

"I guess I could go. But only because I know this will only be settled that way." He stood up. "I'll leave at dawn,"

XXXxxXXX

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting." Whiteleaf shushed Moonkit and her sister and padded just out of the nursery to see Firestar. She, like every other cat, wondered if her black kit would be allowed her chosen name.

"When I had my dream, I could only see a few Starclan warriors," Firestar called, worriedly. "Something is happening, though Bluestar refused to tell me anything."

"What about the name?" called out a voice. Whiteleaf turned and went rigid with shock as she realized that Thornclaw's eyes had changed to amber, a pair of eyes Whiteleaf did not recognize. She knew that Tigerclaw's eyes had been amber, but these eyes were not anything like Brambleclaw's. Maybe they were Whitestorm's, the deputy before Graystripe.

"This kit of Whiteleaf's shall be known as Starkit," he sighed. A cry of triumph from the nursery, and Starkit pelted out and leapt onto Firestar. Cats around them bristled with surprise as Moonkit followed. The two she-kits were purring and licking Firestar's ears with a warmth Whiteleaf had not seen often. Firestar's eyes glimmered with amusement and affection, and he scuffled with them a moment, his paws soft and gentle.

Birchheart would have done that if he had been alive, Whiteleaf realized. She threw her head back and sighed, tears glistening in her green eyes.

"But I am not only here to announce Starkit's name," Firestar announced, and Starkit and Moonkit bounded back to the nursery, eyes glimmering. "Olivepaw, Nightpaw, Ivypaw, and Spiritpaw come here please,"

Sorreltail's kits bounded up, trembling with surprised excitement.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I give them their warrior stats in your turn. Spiritpaw, Nightpaw, Ivypaw, Olivepaw, do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They murmured. Olivepaw answered after the others, with a loving glance at Ashfur, and Whiteleaf's fur prickled warmly. (A/N Hehehehe)

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Spiritpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Spiritwind. Starclan honors your warmth and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior to the clan." Firestar touched his nose to Spiritwind's pale ginger pelt, and the newest warrior licked his leader's shoulder, then turned and raced to his mentor, Rainwhisker's, side.

"Nightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightshade, and we welcome you as a warrior of the clan." Nightshade licked Firestar's shoulder, and padded calmly to sit beside Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw gazed at his apprentice with pride, and Nightshade peered affectionately back. Whiteleaf glanced at Needlepelt, her former apprentice, with warmth as she remembered the strong bond mentor and apprentice had.

"Ivypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivystorm, and we welcome you as a full warrior to the clan." Etc. (Squirrely's app.)

"Olivepaw," Firestar went on. "From this moment on you will be known as Olivemoon and we welcome you as a full warrior to Thunderclan." Firestar had barely touched her forehead with his mussel when Ashfur burst out,

"Good job, Olivemoon!" Olivemoon's former mentor, Silverstorm, purred appreciatively.

Suddenly, Whiteleaf realized that Starkit and Moonkit were not beside her. She peered into the nursery and saw them wrestling with Cinderkit and Riverkit.

After a while she noticed that Starkit had broken away from the fighting and was staring attentively at Leafpool. Whiteleaf padded over to the recently named kit and gave her a questioning look.

"I don't see why medicine cats can't have kits, but I also don't see why any cat would be special enough to have to break rules for." Starkit murmured. "I don't see what's so great about love." Whiteleaf's insides crumpled. She had hoped her kits wouldn't ask questions like this.

"I loved your father, more than day or night." She informed her kit. Starkit whipped around, her green eyes flashing.

"Then why won't you tell us about him. If you really loved him, you would tell us who he is so that we could honor him. There is no true love in this world, just a tale for newborns!" she snarled, and Whiteleaf blinked, surprised at her ferociousness.

"Starkit…" she began, but Starkit shook her head and stalked over to Longtail. The blind tom rasped his tongue over the kit's ear, and she settled down beside him and fell asleep.

**A/N Sorry if you think this story is pointless, but I'm trying to show you Starkit's character. ** **And I know that Sorreltail's kits are different names than that, and that Ashfur, like, hates Brambleclaw in Sunset, but who cares?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I can't stop UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Starkit refused to leave the elders' den. "I'll sleep here! Longtail's so nice, he'll let me stay." she pronounced stubbornly. Longtail turned his head, curious of the argument between mother and kit. "I like you and Moonkit mother, more than air its self, but he's like my father."

"You'll do no such thing!" Whiteleaf hissed. She was surprised at the warmth she heard in her kit's voice, but noticed sadly that she said 'like' instead of 'love'.

"Starkit, may I speak to you please?" came a curt voice. She turned to see Nightshade standing there, his eyes a smoldering torrent of orange lava. Starkit glared at him for a moment, then got up and padded wearily out of the elders' den. As Nightshade turned to follow her, Whiteleaf got up and hissed, "Don't be to harsh,"

Although the black warriors reply was a curt "whatever," she still did not trust him enough to leave him alone with her kit and she padded out behind him, cautiously.

"Yes, Nightshade?" Starkit bowed her head respectfully, her eyes shining as if she couldn't wait to be a warrior.

"Fool!" Whiteleaf narrowed her eyes furiously as she heard in the tom's voice. "Why are you being so stubborn? You've already caused enough trouble for this clan, and one more thing and I'm sure I won't be the only one in the clan ready to throw you out." Whiteleaf opened her jaws to protest, but to her surprise Moonkit brushed her tail over the white queen's legs.

"No, Starkit needs to hear this," Moonkit murmured sadly. Whiteleaf was caught up in a rush of affection and pride for her silver kit, but bent to listen to Nightshade some more.

"The most important thing in life is impressing your elders and gaining respect. If you think that life will always be fun and lively, then your even more stupid than I thought! You've got to stop doing stupid things because you can, or you're going to regret it! Love, fun, games, giddiness, they are all tales for newborns. If you believe in them, you're no better than a kittypet, got that, you idiot?!" Starkit began to tremble, but that only made Nightshade go on. "Weakness and pain are for weaklings. You can't ever show your feelings or you'll be left behind in the rush in life. Just stop being so immature and," but Starkit had heard enough.

"Stop!" The kit shrieked. "I get your point!" she narrowed her eyes, and Whiteleaf almost thought her kit would rip Nightshade to shreds. A wave of emotion in Starkit's eyes made Moonkit gasp sympathetically, and Whiteleaf, too, had seen the hope of this young kit come crashing down on her, draining from her heart. Then Starkit turned and sped back to the nursery.

Whiteleaf and Moonkit followed, and Whiteleaf was sure she heard Moonkit spit to Nightshade,

"You coward!"

XXXxxXXX

Whiteleaf got up at dawn and peered at her kits affectionately. Starkit was buried underneath Moonkit, and for a moment it was hard to tell who was who. Although Starkit hadn't hardly left the nursery since Nightshade had spoken to her, she was almost the same Starkit, except for the fact that she obeyed rules as if she would die if she didn't. Whiteleaf made note to murder Nightshade for changing her kit like this!

The white queen padded out of the nursery and into the hollow. Sorreltail was sleeping in a warm patch of sunshine, and Silverstorm and Graystripe were sharing tongues. Nobody saw Whiteleaf as she darted out of camp and into the forest.

She padded forward calmly until an unfamiliar tang caught her attention. The reek of blood.

Heart pounding, Whiteleaf pelted forward, wondering who had been wounded so severely that the blood scent was so strong. She gasped as she tripped over something soft, and whipped around.

Cloudtail lay there, his eyes wide and blank.

"No, no, no!" Whiteleaf breathed. "No, Cloudtail!" She wailed, trembling. She buried her mussel into his long white fur and sobbed dryly.

"Well, now. I thought I'd only come for one piece of prey, but… oh well." Whiteleaf whipped around and her breath caught as she glimpsed ice blue eyes.

"H-Hawkfrost, what are you doing on my territory? Why did you kill Cloudtail?" she yowled, fury etched in her green eyes.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that I'm taking Thunderclan down. Oops, I let my plans…" he traced his tongue over a bloody claw. "slip."

He leapt at her, and Whiteleaf lashed out blindly. Her claw caught on his ear, and it was ripped apart. But that only made Hawkfrost angry, and he dodged around her and slashed at her throat.

"No!" a voice shouted, and Hawkfrost was thrust aside, leaving Whiteleaf panting for breath. She heard vaguely Hawkfrost and her rescuer fighting, and struggled to her paws. She was bleeding heavily from one shoulder, but she turned to the fight determinedly. She raced forward and grappled with Hawkfrost's tail, as her rescuer reached for the throat.

Hawkfrost let out a scream of fury and raced off, through the forest. Whiteleaf turned to her rescuer and gasped. It was Spiderleg.

"You shouldn't be wandering off like that, Whiteleaf," he murmured gently.

"I know, but…" her voice trailed off as she got another glimpse of her dead father.

"I tried to save him," Spiderleg's voice shook. "But it didn't work!"

Whiteleaf hardly heard him. She padded over to Cloudtail and stared at him curiously. Something very strange was happening. She realized what was happening with a gasp.

_Cloudtail's eyes were changing color._

They had morphed from blue to deep green, and started shining.

"Who…?" she whispered, asking Cloudtail's spirit.

"I am Lionheart, former deputy of Thunderclan," Lionheart/Cloudtail whispered so that only Whiteleaf could hear.

"It's all right Spiderleg," Whiteleaf called to the black tom. "Cloudtail's okay."

Cloudtail's body stood up and he shook himself. The three cats shook themselves, then turned and walked home.

Whiteleaf took the lead with Cloudtail.

"Won't they notice your eyes?" she asked.

"No. Only you can."

"But why?" she asked, desperately.

"Because Birchheart made it so that you could, despite our warnings. You and your kits too, I suspect." Cloudtail growled.

"I smell rain!" Spiderleg called irritably from somewhere behind them. Whiteleaf could smell rain as well, and she turned her head up to see the sky, but the canopy of trees was too thick. With a growl of frustration, she sped ahead and ran into the hollow of camp and up highledge. She turned around.

"Great Starclan," she breathed.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N okay, so the name 'star' and 'moon' are religious and can't be used as names in the real Warriors books. But ya know what? People use those names all the time, so if somebody has a problem with the kit's names, puh-leez don't cry to me about it, thanks.**

"Mother!" Whiteleaf tore her green gaze away from the huge, violent storm clouds rolling towards the territory around the lake and turned to face Moonkit, who was clamberingup the rocks tentatively.

"What is it, darling?" Whiteleaf cooed, flicking her fluffy tail around Moonkit's eyes so that her daughter would not see the terrifying storm. _I will have to warn Firestar_, she decided firmly.

"Starkit won't play with me anymore. She thinks my games are boring." Moonit sighed, shuffling her tiny paws. Whiteleaf groaned inwardly, frustrated at Starkit's act of 'maturaty'.

"Well, why don't you play with Riverkit and Cinderkit?" she suggested. "I can talk to Starkit about how rude she is being later."

"Well..." Moonkit whined. "Leafpools getting Cinderkit ready for the apprentice ceremony today. Riverkit is play fighting with Starkit, even though Leafpool told him not to get dirt on his pelt. I'm never allowed to play with Riverkit and Starkit. They say that one day I can, but not today." Whiteleaf had forgotten about Riverkit's and Cinderkit's ceremony. Of coarse Leafpool would want to doll them up.

"Er..." Whiteleaf mused, conscious of the green storm clouds drawing nearer. Starkit was a much better fighter than Moonkit, and of coarse Riverkit could easily beat Moonkit because of his advantage in size, so there was no chance in Moonkit fighting with Starkit- she would get thrashed! "Well... why don't you have ah unting contest? You can practice catching beetles and butterflies." Whiteleaf tempted her daughter. Of coarse Moonkit was an excellent hunter, whereas Starkit was larger and clumsier.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Moonkit squealed, quivering with excitement. She dashed back down the rocks, but a silver paw caught a large pointy pebble embedded in the slope, and Moonkit slipped down the slope. She began to shriek with pain, writhing and twisting. Whiteleaf skittered down beside her, and examined her paw. It had a small scrape on it, and Whiteleaf wondered why Moonkit was in so much pain. Then she remembered that this was the first time Moonkit had felt pain, of coarse it would surprise and scare her. Suddenly, Leafpool was there, shoving Whiteleaf out of the way as she examined the kit.

"Silly goose," she heard Leafpool purr warmly. "You'll be better in no time, and you can show your sister how tough you are with your new cut." Moonkit's shrieks stopped, and Moonkit looked much calmer now that she knew that Starkit would be impressed with her. Starkit did have that aura of everyone wanting to impress her because she was so prickly and into herself. It infuriated Whiteleaf.

"What's with all the commotion?" It was Starkit herself, padding over with Riverkit beside her.

"Your sister cut her paw." Whiteleaf explained shortly. A flash of fear crossed Starkit's eyes.

"Is she okay?" the black kit asked in alarm. Whiteleaf nodded, pleased that Starkit seemed to care for her sister more than she thought. What was she going to do? She wanted to tell Firestar of that big storm before it struck, but would Moonkit think she didn't care if she left? She heard a sigh, and she looked down to see Starkit gazing at Leafpool and Moonkit. Whiteleaf was sure she saw scorn in Starkit's green eyes, but whether it was for Leafpool or Moonkit she did not know. Starkit shook herself and looked up.

"Starkit," Whiteleaf decided, "watch after your sister, I have to tell Firestar something!"

"Your going to leave the fate of your kit in the paws of her sister?" Starkit gaped, as Whiteleaf bounded away. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Firestar!" Whiteleaf called, rushing into Firestar's den. The ginger tom raised his head, blinking sleep from his olive green eyes. "There's a big storm cloud..." Whiteleaf mewed. She didn't want to look scared in front of her clan leader, but the storm did scare her. It was big in her book, that was for sure. Firestar heaved himself to his paws and padded out onto highledge with Whiteleaf.

"Green storm clouds!" Firestar exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I-Is that bad?" Whiteleaf asked nervously.

"I've never seen green storm clouds..." Firestar pondered. As the two cats watched, the storm clouds rolled around and a fork of lightning thrashed across it, a splintering of wood told Whiteleaf that it had hit a tree far into Shadowclan's territory. She had heard tell of the fire that had swept through Thunderclan's camp, and she did not want to live through one herself.

"Firestar..." she began. "It's heading..."

"Yes, Whiteleaf." Firestar growled. "It's heading straight for Thunderclan." he turned swiftly to see his clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting!" Whiteleaf leapt down from the ledge and over to her two kits. She wrapped her tail protectively over Starkit, and put a paw around Moonkit. Her kit's would either be terrified (which was probable) or excited (maybe possible in Starkit's case).

Of coarse the clan thought that it was time for Cinderkit and Riverkit's naming ceremony, and the two kit's of Leafpool's had padded proudly out from the nursery, beaming at the clan.

"I'm sorry to tell you," Firestar yowled. "That we cannot have the naming ceremony today." Meows of confusion rippled through the clan, and Leafpool's kit's hissed in outrage. "There is a dreadful storm coming, with green and black clouds. The lightning has struck one of the trees in Shadowclan territory. We have know idea if it caught fire or not, but we have to take caution!" His voice was drowned out by a chorus of wails.

"I don't see any storm clouds!" Dustpelt pointed out agressivly.

"Is there going to be another fire?" Mousefur called out nervously. "I don't think that Longtail could handle going across that stream again to get to the moorlands!" Whiteleaf craned her neck to see Longtail bristling, digging his claws into the ground nervously.

"The ground in camp is made of soil," Graystripe pointed out reasonably. "No fire could burn up soil, right?" That calmed the cats down considerably.

"What's a storm cloud?" Starkit asked. "Is it like rainclouds?" Of coarse, Moonkit and Starkit had witnessed a few light showers in Newleaf, but no storms.

"No, it shoots out lightning, which are these big bolts of light that set fire to trees." Whiteleaf explained calmly. Her kits would not be too afraid if she were calm. But she was wrong.

"What?" Moonkit wailed. "Why?"

"I don't want to get burned up." Starkit whispered fearfully.

"You'll be okay as long as I'm here," Whiteleaf reassured her kits, thought her pulse quickened considerably.

Suddenly a wail of wind swept across camp, and a few cats shrieked. The wind was eerie and wailing, similar to the wind whipping through the trees only much, much louder.  
Whiteleaf looked up and saw black and green clouds rolling over the camp, lightning spurting from the deathly black clouds every couple of seconds. Whiteleaf couldn't bear it. She took a staggering step towards highledge, being battered by the wind as she went. She crawled up highledge and turned.

Suddenly the wind stopped. Lightning silently broke the awesome storm scene, but all was generally peaceful. Cats took the opportunity to move to dart into their dens and huddle together. Leafpool had taken all four of the nursery kits and led them into the nursery. Then something terrifying happened.

A terrible noise sounded throughout the clearing, and a little ways away from Thunderclan camp something long and spinning dropped from the sky. It twisted violently and made a loud, shrieking screech. As Whitleaf watched, horrified, it touched the ground. Trees were lifted from their roots and thrust up into the funnel, up into the clouds. The funnel thing then made it's way directly towards the Thunderclan camp!

**A/N in case you are confused, it was a tornado. I think that their are tornadoes in Canada... if their arn't then too bad!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N if any of you have figured out that Hawkfrost died in one of the earlier chapters and could not have possibly killed Cloudtail, then good for you- you remember better than I do. However I have come up with a solution, so do not pester me about it, k thnx (this means u, Mooneys). BTW, it's an F-3 tornado.**

Whiteleaf let out a shriek of fear and she dashed into the nursery. The thorns dug at her fur, but she didn't care. She huddled by her kits and peered around. Something was wrong.

"Where is Leafpool?" she asked Cinderkit and Riverkit, but it was Starkit who answered.

"She went off with the blue-eyed cat!" the black kit cried. Riverkit shot her a glare, and Starkit glared back at him.

"Which blue-eyed cat?" Whiteleaf asked frantically. She could hear the roars of the twister getting louder and louder. What would happen when it hit the hollow? Would all of the cats be sucked up like those trees?

"The one that looked like Brambleclaw." Cinderkit purred dutifully. "I don't know his name though. Then again, I don't really think that Mother wanted to go..." Riverkit snorted.

"Of coarse she didn't want to go!" he protested. "We were told not to tell anybody that he'd taken her or he'd kill her." _But that sounds like Hawkfrost! _Whiteleaf gasped. A crackle of lightning made the kits huddle up in fright, and Moonkit was trembling. Whiteleaf licked their ears and sped out of the nursery. She didn't want to leave her kits when they were so afraid, but she had to find Leafpool before Hawkfrost murdered her! She did not have to look for long.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" came a booming voice on the wind. Whiteleaf turned and saw Hawkfrost standing on top of highledge, Leafpool beside him, his claws were around her throat. Where was Firestar? Then Whiteleaf saw him, prowling out from his den, ready to swipe Hawkfrost down. When Firestar sprang how ever, Hawkfrost turned and lashed out with a free claw.

Blood convoluted around Firestar's neck, and he threw the leader down into the dust.

"We killed you, though!" came a call, and Needlepelt stalked forward, bristling aggressively. Hawkfrost didn't flinch.

"Correction. _You_ killed me. And I'm going to kill you if you don't cooperate!" He snarled a flash of lightning crackling as if to agree with him. Needlepelt growled and leapt at Hawkfrost, but the brown tabby flicked his claws lazily and Needlepelt was on the ground, bleeding from a deep gash in her shoulder.

Silverstorm screeched in fury and she and Graystripe leapt at Hawkfrost. Whiteleaf instinctively flinched for her friends as they were thrown back and hit the crumbling stone wall on the opposite side of the camp.

"You call yourselves warriors? You are my clan now!" Hawkfrost growled. "I cannot die for I am already dead, you fools! I shall rule your clan as well as Riverclan, and then the other two clans will have no choice but to join me." Thunderclan had other ideas. Whiteleaf felt her breath catch as she heard the funnel thing roaring in her ears.

"That's what Tigerclaw tried!" Dustpelt spat menacingly. "He got killed, fox dung! You will be too!" Hawkfrost screeched in fury and slashed at Dustpelt, who fell in a heap on the ground. Ferncloud rushed over to him, and Dustpelt gave a wheeze to say he was okay.

"Don't give up on me so easy, Dustpelt!" came a low growl. A ripple of shock and petrified fear rippled through the crowd. Whiteleaf glanced around frantically and caught a glimpse of Firestar. He was glaring at the figure who had materialized out of the shadows with utter hatred in his green eyes. _Tigerstar!_

Lightning crackled again, the moaning of the twister so loud the earth itself was screeching. As the lightning flashed, warriors emerged from the shadows. Too many to count. Warriors of the dead!

Whiteleaf was frozen in fear. Thunderclan had to fight these cats, surely, if they wanted to remain under Firestar's rule! A flicker of movement caught her eye. Firestar was issuing orders to Brambleclaw, who spread word to the rest of the clan. A few cats ran up to where Graystripe and Silverstorm lay in a heap and began prodding them. As word was murmured into Dustpelt's ear, he heaved himself to his paws.

Needlepelt was being whispered to by Swiftpad. She nodded and ran over to Whiteleaf, her eyes shining fearfully.

"Whiteleaf, orders are to leave camp." Needlepelt yowled over the wind rocketing them around. "We have to get out of here and wait for the storm to pass."

"What about Leafpool?" Whiteleaf screamed back. Needlepelt gestured with her tail to where Firestar and Graystripe were approaching Hawkfrost and Leafpool, their hackles raised menacingly. Whiteleaf wanted to watch, but something sharp was digging into her legs.

She glanced down and saw Moonkit, Starkit, Riverkit, and Cinderkit digging into her leg. "Don't let us be blown away!" Riverkit hollered.

"Mother," Moonkit yowled. "I'm so scared- will we live?" Whiteleaf licked her daughters ear in comfort.

"Of coarse we will! I will never let you go!" Whiteleaf rasped, water gathering in her eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" came a new voice, and Whiteleaf turned to see Leafpool running forward, blood trickling from her neck. Riverkit and Cinderkit rushed forward and huddled by their mother. Whiteleaf scooped up Moonkit in her jaws and prodded Starkit forward. The little black kit hesitated, then bolted forward, ahead of Whitleaf.

"Get back here!" Whiteleaf cried. Her voice was muffled, full of hot silver fur. She hurried after Starkit and caught up with her just out of camp. Starkit was staring forward animatedly, transfixed on what was in front of her. Whiteleaf looked up and saw, to her amazement, an army of warriors. In the lead was Cloudtail, A.K.A. Lionheart, his green eyes shining with determination. Behind him was Owlnight, and the rest of the warriors followed.

Now Whiteleaf understood- the dead warriors in Thunderclan camp could only be defeated by these warriors. More warriors darted out of camp and gasped as they saw the army of strangers prowling forward. Murmurs of disbelief and outrage shook through the clan, and Spiderleg stood protectively in front of Whiteleaf.

"Don't worry- none of these evil cats will get you!" he assured her. Whiteleaf narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Her clan thought that these cats were reinforcements for Hawkfrost's gang.

"No!" Whiteleaf hissed. "These are warriors of _Starclan_! They've entered the bodies of those who have died because of Hawkfrost so that they can fight him off!" Whiteleaf explained hurriedly. Spiderleg blinked in disbelief, but turned and relayed his news to the rest of the clan, who visibly relaxed.

Owlnight raced forward and touched noses with Whiteleaf.

"Birchheart, it's so good to..." but the rest of her words died away. She stared at the funnel before her which was crashing so close by that she could see all the things whooshing around it. "Birchheart,_ hurry_!"


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I FEEL SO DEPRESSED! ****Grr****, I'm listening to In Pieces by Linkin Park. ****It's**** soooo pretty, soooo addictive, soooo sentimental, but it makes me soooo depressed!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors I wouldn't bother putting up a fanfic, now would I?**

It all happened so fast. Whiteleaf watched, rooted to the spot and unable to help as the warriors of Starclan and the warriors unworthy of Starclan clashed in a tangle of fur and rage. Her green eyes turned back as a rushing torrent of sound met her ears and she saw that the funnel of dark, angry wind was so close…

"Let's get out of here!" she yowled over the wind to Leafpool, who nodded and picked little Cinderkit and nudged Riverkit out of the way as fast as she could. Whiteleaf grabbed Moonkit, but the spiral of wind had drawn so close that she was just barely holding onto the ground with her claws, Starkit plastered against her leg.

Whiteleaf turned her gaze away as she watched Proudheart and Swiftpad being dragged it the funnel and weren't seen again. Olivemoon shrieked as she dug her claws into the ground, being dragged slowly away, but with a snarl, Ashfur lunged forward and buried his muzzle in her neck fur, dragging her back ferociously.

A tiny squeal had Whiteleaf grunting in terror, for Starkit had tripped on a tuft of dirt and was rapidly running towards the funnel, her tiny paws pummeling the ground, trying to grip the feeble earth.

"Starkit!" Whiteleaf wailed, beginning to run after her kit, but somebody else got to Starkit first. A jet black tom with orange eyes. _Nightshade! _Whiteleaf watched, petrified, as Nightshade grabbed Starkit and began struggling back to where Whiteleaf now fought to stand and sheltered the small family with his large shoulders. He tenderly put the shivering black kit down and purred. "You are my clan's future, Starkit," he whispered. Starkit merely stared at the tom who had told her so bluntly, so rudely that she was being pathetic.

But Whiteleaf saw how much her daughter admired the black tom. And she watched, heart grieving, as Starkit let out a wail at what happened next. Tigerstar himself had thrown himself at them and barreled into Nightshade, sending the cat flying backwards, the wind pulling him through the air as if he were nothing but a weak twig.

Nightshade roared in fury and grabbed Tigerstar with powerful claws. "Not even you can escape this death, foxdung!" he yowled, and pulled Tigerstar into the powerful wind with him.

"Nightshade!" Whiteleaf called desperately, voice muffled by Moonkit's hot fur in her mouth. A screeching split the air as something began falling from the sky. It hit the ground hard, causing the nearby Leafpool to shriek as she was hit with the hard objects. Whiteleaf stared at the hard objects that had fallen from the sky. "It's _ice_!" she whispered.

But finally the storm was beginning to subside, the burning rain began to ease, causing Whiteleaf to puff out her fur in relief. And she watched as the funnel of wind slowed and faded into dust and was finally gone.

"That was horrib- oh, wow!" Starkit yowled, staring, awestruck, at the sky. Brilliant flashes of lightning crisscrossed the sky, and for a moment, the fighting between mortals and Starclan vs. the evil spirits of those who would not die ceased, all cats stopping to stare at the amazing sky.

Then the silence was broken. "Look out!" Whiteleaf recognized Birchheart's yowl and dragged her kits out of the way of a smoldering tree that was thundering to the ground, ablaze in fiery tongues.

Suddenly Whiteleaf felt weight crushing down on her and she hissed as she recognized Hawkfrost's foul odor. "Kits…run!" she managed to spit at her daughters. Moonkit looked terrified while Starkit looked furious.

"No!" little Starkit growled and leapt at Hawkfrost, who purred in amusement.

"This should be fun!" the evil tom growled.

"Hahahah! You're right!" Starkit spat sarcastically, and Whiteleaf heard Hawkfrost howl in anger and pain and stagger off of her back. Whiteleaf leapt to her paws and spun around to see that Starkit had dug out one of Hawkfrost's eyes with her still nursery sharp claws.

"You can't die, foxheart, but you can feel the burn- of pain and embarrassment!" Whiteleaf would not add that he should be humiliated a kit could beat him, but that would make Starkit very angry with her. Hawkfrost shrieked angrily and sped at Whiteleaf, clawing at her face.

Whiteleaf, never the expert fighter, dodged his attacks nimbly, but her offence attacks were miserable at best. The snowy queen felt her strength ebbing, Hawkfrost was one of the best fighters in the forest. Finally, she couldn't dodge a lightning quick attack and was thrown to the ground ruthlessly. Whiteleaf gasped as Hawkfrost lunged for the fatal blow, but he was thrown off of her suddenly.

Whiteleaf scrambled to her paws, expecting to see Birchheart/Owlnight at her rescue. "Cloudtail!" she gasped as Cloudtail fought for her protection. With a powerful swipe of his forepaw, Cloudtail knocked Hawkfrost off of his paws and left him in Thornclaw- no, Whitestorm's- care.

"Cloudtail, you saved me!" Whiteleaf purred, running up behind her father.

"I'm Lionheart, remember?" the white tom asked gently, turning to her with dark green eyes that glittered.

"Oh, right," Whiteleaf whispered.

"Let me make this less confusing," Lionheart told her, and he morphed back into his original state, a golden tabby.

"So now Cloudtail's gone forever- he didn't believe in Starclan." Whiteleaf sighed sadly.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Whiteleaf gasped and turned to see the real Cloudtail standing, his white frame shrouded in misty light.

"Father!" Whiteleaf purred and ran to her father.

"Hi, Whiteleaf." Cloudtail purred. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a demon I need to send back to Hell," he left Whiteleaf to ponder at his weird words (no such thing as demons and Hell in kitty land ) to go stalk up to where Hawkfrost was battling Thornclaw, who had morphed into a huge white tom with fierce amber eyes.

Cloudtail took Whitestorm's place in front of Hawkfrost and silently tripped the brown tabby tom. "How dare you try to kill my daughter, foxdung!" Cloudtail snarled and drew his claws through Hawkfrost's throat, which convulsed for a moment, spilling blood out profusely, before Hawkfrost's image sputtered and he was gone.

**An/ tell me if you're confused. I got confused writing it, so don't be afraid to ask. But if you ask a question and want a reply, make an account. I won't reply if you're not logged in.**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N THIS IS THE LAST, COUNT EM, LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!**

**Epilogue**

Nightshade, Sunshine, Darkstorm, Proudheart, Wildstorm, Moonheart, Spiritwind, Swiftpad, Needlepelt, and Ivystorm are still missing. We will probably never see them again. As Hawkfrost leaves back to wherever he came from, I am swept by exhaustion like I've never felt before.

After a few moments, I'm aware of my kits pressed against my legs timidly and the stirrings of hot breath on my fur. I turn and see Birchheart standing beside me calmly, his forest green eyes sparkling with stars.

"You can't stay?" I murmur. It is almost rhetorical, but he shakes his head anyway.

"I am meant to watch over you from the sky now," he whispers. "But I will only watch over you and our kits," he adds warmly, gazing down at where Starkit and Moonkit still linger by my paws.

Finally Moonkit takes a timid step forward. "Father?" she guesses timidly. I pick her up gently and place her beside her father. "Moonkit, this is Birchheart, your father. Starkit," Birchheart blinks at the curious name, before clearing his eyes and nodding deeply. "This is your father," Starkit doesn't move. She doesn't look up.

"Starkit?" Birchheart asks softly to the little bundle of black fur. Finally, Starkit looks up, the silver streaks of fur around her eyes glimmering brightly in the twilight and stares at Birchheart with a wild, almost pleading look in her green eyes.

"Is Nightshade coming back, Birchheart? Tell me, please!" she begs, pounding up to where Birchheart stood, slightly taken aback.

"Rest assured, little one, he will walk side by side with me very soon, and together we will watch over you and your sister from the stars," Birchheart tells her quickly.

Moonkit's eyes narrow in confusion. "Nightshade was so mean to you, though, Starkit!"

Starkit whipped around to face her sister, her green eyes stretching very wide. "But he was a great warrior!" she gasps, sounding as if Moonkit had insulted her friends memory.

A yowling sound comes from a blue-gray she-cat, who must be Bluestar, and Birchheart looks at me regretfully. Understanding, I touch noses with him gently and tell my kits to say goodbye to him.

"Bye!" Moonkit squeals and she and Starkit barrel onto Birchheart, who purrs in amusement as his kits crawl over him. Finally, he picks them off of him and gives them each a brisk lick on the head. "Be good," he teases them.

"Moonkit, Starkit!" comes a shrill call.

"Cinderkit, Riverkit!" Starkit purrs, mews a hasty goodbye to Birchheart and takes off, scampering over to where her friends began speaking to her in excited voices.

"Bye, father!" Moonkit licks her father's nose affectionately and turns tail to go and speak with her friends.

"They are good kits," I murmur. "Starkit will be an adventurous warrior, and Moonkit is already very mature and noble,"

"Whiteleaf," Birchheart sighs and comes very close to me. I feel my heart pounding in my chest- this happens every time I'm near him. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Birchheart," I whisper softly, nuzzling my muzzle into his neck fur. "I will never let you go from my heart," For a moment, we stay like that, together. Then Birchheart takes one last breathful of my scent and takes off, disappearing a few paces away from me.

I turn and pad slowly to my kits. The threat of the forest is gone for good, the rift between the living and the dead has once again been sealed. We can live a peaceful life.

Or that's what I thought at the time, as I gazed down at my kits. Little did I know that my own kits had a future full of confusion and dismay, love and pain ahead of them. But that is a different story, this one is over.

**A/N IT'S OVER!!!!!!!! I made all of the characters that I made new that I didn't remember the names of die. I was just very confused. Lol. My next story, the story of Whiteleaf's kits, is called 'I Will Never Let you Down'. See ya!**

_**Copyrighted to Tigerstripe (Hannah Ritter)**_

_**Stealing is prohibited.**_

_**complete**_


	15. Alert

Sequel has been posted!!!

Title: I Will Never Let You Down

read it!


End file.
